Christmas of a Servant of Evil
by Shyla Grace
Summary: Without a Christmas story, Meiko stops to tell Miku, Rin, and Len one. What is the best gift of all? And why is there always a music box in the Evil Series Songs?
1. Chapter 1

**"MIKU-CHAN!"**

"Alright! Alright! Coming you two!" Miku yelled, running into the living room to find Rin and Len, both with wide puppy dog eyes.

"WHAT?" Miku yelled back, panting.

Rin and Len looked up at their older sister, both smiling. "Miku!" Len said like he was surprised. "It's Christmas Eve, and we still haven't heard a story!"

"Yea Miku sis!" Rin chimed in, her eyes glittering. "Tell us a story, and it better be a new one."

Miku smiled and sighed. Of course the twins wanted a story. Miku had to think hard. "How about Minuit Noel? Yellow Santa? Red nose reindeer? The ice-cream monster?"

Len and Rin shock their heads. "No. No. No. And… We're pretty sure Kaito made that one up." The twins responded in harmony. Rin sighed. "There are no new Christmas Stories! But….but…" She sniffed. "I needed the story to give me an idea of what to sneak out and get everyone!"

"Hmmm? What's this about no Christmas stories?" Said someone. The three in the room turned to see Meiko, standing in the doorway, peeking around at them. Meiko smiled at them. "Well," she said happily. "I have one. Miku, join them on the floor. It's story time."

Meiko sat in a large cushion chair, looking at the three huddled at her feet. Meiko took a deep breath and began.

"Now, this is a story rarely heard, passed down from one generation to the next. _Once upon a time, there was a kingdom. Vast, big, but poor and war scarred_. _But, even a city ruled by an evil princess, must have a Christmas. And it was in the air. In the air, for all but one person. For she, had other plans, wishes, and dreams she wanted fulfilled that Eve. And this is were, our story will begin..._

_Christmas of a Princess and Servant of Evil_

* * *

><p><em>Hi everyone! It's Shyla! And here's my Christmas Story. Hope you enjoy this short story! Please review, no trolls please...<em>

_Merry Christams!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A long time ago, in the yellow kingdom…._

* * *

><p>"Len! Get in here at once! We're all waiting on you!"<p>

"Sorry, mi-lady!" Len yelled down the hall, hurriedly buttoning his vest. He screeched into the throne room to see all the generals of the Yellow Kingdom standing before a rather flustered looking Rin. Len walked up to her and bowed. "I am your servant. Sorry to be late."

Rin blushed deeply. "Oh! Umm… uh.. D…D… Don't be Len. S-stand up please and stand o-o-over there."

Len stood, and with only a slight glance at the princess, walked over to where she had indicated. Len looked down at his feet and thought. "Rin seems awfully strange. I don't normally see her feel guilty. Is she going to do something bad?"

Rin, breathing hard, steadied herself. "Gentlemen," she began, calming some anger within herself. "I'm gathered you here to prepare you. I'm giving you a week to gather, prepare, and warn your soldiers. All of them. I need a big army. And on Christmas Eve, you will march to where-ever I say. Understand?"

A single man raised his hand gingerly. He was a fidgety looking man with a quivering mustache. "Umm… milady… how can we prepare our troops if… if we don't know here we're …uh, going?"

Suddenly, Rin was in his face, yelling. "ARE YOU QUESTIONING ME, GENRAL? HOW WOULD YOU LIKE YOU FAMILY'S CHRISTMAS PRESENT TO BE YOUR HEAD!"

The general turned pale, and seemed close to fainting. Unable to speak, he made a little shake "no," and backed off.

"Good!" Rin said, returning almost to normal. "Prepare yourselves as well gentle men. For, when the time comes, you five, Len included, will have the most important task of all. Dismissed."

* * *

><p>At once, all the generals were scrambling out of the room, trying to get away from their leader. Fourteen or not, she wasn't known for liking stragglers. Finally, Len was left alone, standing in front of Rin. "Milady…?" He said slowly.<p>

Rin turned to him. "Yes? You have a question about my orders too?" She asked impatiently.

"No! I was just…" Len said hurriedly. "Just going to ask if I could have the two days before Christmas Eve off. You know, to completely prepare myself."

All at once, Rin smiled, a big smile Len had seen many times. It was her being truly happy. "Of course Len! Anything for you! After all…" She said, pausing a bit. "You are the only one I can truly trust! I'm always happy when my Len is with me…"

Rin looked up at Len, blushing deeply. And Len realized that, what he would do with his days off, if Rin ever found out, it would destroy her.

* * *

><p><em>A few days later…<em>

* * *

><p>Len had his first day off. It felt good, getting out of the palace. But despite the happy, festive feeling in the air, Len couldn't help but worry. Only two more days until Rin's big plan. But, he couldn't worry about Rin know, he had other, more important things to do. Like what o buy his girlfriend for Christmas. Even though she live in a different country, two days was plenty to get there and back.<p>

So, it was on the cold morning of December 22 that Len made his way to the market. And there, he found it; the perfect gift. A beautiful, shiny, wooden, music box. And even better, it could play two separate songs. Although, Len had never heard these particular songs before. But they were beautiful, and any girl would love them. So, after a few goodbyes, Len was secretly off to the other kingdom, gift in hand.

* * *

><p><em>I<em>_n the green kingdom…_

* * *

><p>Len dismounted his horse and looked up. This was the palace alright. He walked up, the music box under his arm, and knocked on the door. It took a bit, but finally, a pretty, green-haired girl came up and opened the massive doors. "Yes," she asked. "Can I…" She stopped when she saw who it was. "You! Len! It's good to see you again!" She stepped out and the two hugged.<p>

Len smiled. "Miku, I won't be able to come on Christmas, so, I came here a bit early." He stepped back, and held the music box out to Miku. "Merry Christmas."

Miku took the box with shaking arms and a surprised face. "It's beautiful! Thank you!" She looked guiltily at him. "I have nothing for you!"

Len smiled. "You wouldn't know what to get me."

Miku put a hand on Len's shoulder. "I have it. Len, on Christmas, we'll give each other the best gift of all. On Christmas, swear to give me your love, and I'll give you mine."

"I swear." Len said. "I have to go now. I have almost a days journey ahead of me, and I don't want to miss it."

Miku smiled sadly. "Ok. Thank you and goodbye." She said, watching Len mount his horse. Len waved a final goodbye, and rode off, riding fast to the Yellow Kingdom.

* * *

><p>It was Christmas Eve, and the generals and Len were looking at their princess, who had placed a large mad on the table in front of them. She turned around to face her throne, and addressed her men from there.<p>

"Generals and Len," she began. "I have been forced into war by an act so disgraceful to me, I had no choice. Today, we attack…" She suddenly spun around, and thrust a small dagger into the map, marking a certain country. Len's blood turned to ice as Rin yelled, "The Green nation! Now generals, go attack them before I lose my temper."

After most of the generals had left, and the tired worn down army had begun marching, Rin spoke again. "Piko, I am giving you and Len the most important jobs, understand?" Both Piko and Len nodded, and Rin continued. "Piko, I want you and Len to sneak into the palace. Piko, you shall kill that blue man."

Piko nodded and Rin looked at Len. "_Len, you are to kill the girl ..._and give me the best Christmas present; proof you love me."

Len turned pale. He couldn't kill her! But Len just nodded, and in a short time, he was riding with the army to attack the green nation. And as he rode, he realized he would kill her, and give Rin the present he had sworn to Miku.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

><p><em>Merry Christams from Shyla Grace! I hope you are all enjoying my little story. I mean, everyone needs a Christams story under their belts! Please reveiw, fav, comment, suggest, but no trolls unless you are one, which I know your not. Have a good day!<em>


	3. Chapter 3

Len rode alongside Piko, at the back of the army. He could see the vast green prairies of the other kingdom, and knew it was too late to turn back now.

The army smashed into the Green Kingdom's heart. Len watched as the market place they were in was smashed by horses and soldiers. Len looked around. Villagers were running away screaming, picking up their most valuable things and children. Several young children were lost among the horses, screaming for their mothers. And already, Len spotted many dead people lying on the ground.

"This is madness!" He thought to himself. He turned around to find Piko, beckoning him to follow. Len had lost his chance to get away. Now he had no choice. Len urged his black stallion forward, and followed Piko through the chaos toward the palace.

* * *

><p>Miku sat alone in her room, listening to her music box with a worried expression. Kaito had come in, telling her frantically that the Yellow nation was attacking, and that she should get to safety. Miku had refused, and was now sitting on her bed, thinking. No way Len's nation would…<p>

Someone came into her room. Miku looked up and smiled. "Len! I thought you said-" She paused, and suddenly her voice grew panicked. "Len! What are you doing? Stop! Len, stop it! Stop!**_ LEN-!"_**

* * *

><p><em>Silence fell over the room, and the music box stopped as a girl slumped slowly to the floor, not breathing.<em>

* * *

><p>Len looked down. He did it. Followed that order… and kept his vow. He looked at the bed that was now spotted with red. The music box he had given Miku was there. He picked it up, and let a few tears fall. This was worse than walking on her grave…<p>

Len walked out of the white room. He looked around. Out came Piko from around the hall. His eyes widened as he scanned Len up and down. "You finished your job apparently." Piko said.

Len nodded "Yea," he said in a quiet, cracked voice. "I did… You?" He asked.

Piko shock his head and looked down the hall where he had just come. "Nope." He said, almost casually. "That man was slippery. He barely got away though. I caught him completely off guard."

Len nodded, and suddenly felt like he was being watched. He spun around quickly to see a blue man running away across the meadows beyond the palace. Safe. Len looked down. "I have to go Piko, and report to Princess Rin."

* * *

><p><em>Back in the Yellow Kingdom…<em>

* * *

><p>Rin was walking down the hall, her short skirt barely keeping her warm. She took a turn around a corner and bumped into a blood covered Len. She took a scared scarred step back. Len smiled at her. "Sorry," He said quietly. "I must have scarred you."<p>

Rin looked at him. "So… H-how did it go?"

"It's done." Len said. "The girl is dead. But the blue haired man… He managed to get away."

Len was expecting Rin to get mad, but she only looked at him and said, "That's fine Len. It's the girl I only wanted anyways."

Rin gave him that certain look and Len understood. She was upset because of that one day when Len first saw the girl, and had ignored Rin to look at her. Rin turned around. "Clean up, you're a mess."

Len started to turn away, but paused. "Oh, milady," he began.

Rin turned and looked at him. "Hmm?"

"Merry Christmas." Len held out a small, wrapped package, gave it to Rin, and walked off past her down the hall.

Rin looked at the package. She slowly took the ribbon and paper off of it to find inside, a small music box. It was beautiful. But, the more Rin looked at it, the more she swore she saw the faintest stains of blood lining the inside of the music playing wonder. She looked back down the hall at Len's form, and smiled. "Thank you Len," she whispered. "For the best gift of all… all of your love." And, as Rin looked back at him, she wondered how much that love would cost her someday.

...

* * *

><p><em>Hey everyone! One chapter left! keep going! Almost done with the Shyla Grace Holiday Special! Happy Holidays!<em>

_(Please review and comment!)_


	4. Chapter 4 End

_And from that day on, the princess and the servant were always together, both enjoying each other's company. And the princess kept the music box in her room, and always played it when she was sad .But the servant, whenever he heard the box's melody, he would simply lean outside on the wall and cry silently to himself, mourning over the loos of his love, and the utter betrayal he had done to both of the girls in his life. But that Christmas, both living in that castle found the best gift of all; love. But neither of them realized what that love meant or would cost them, until everything was lost. The end._

* * *

><p>Meiko finished her story and looked at the three gathered around her. Rin raised her hand gingerly. "What were their names?" She asked. "You never once said their names."<p>

Meiko shook her head. "That, I don't quite remember.*"

Rin, once again spoke. "That reminds me. Here, let me show you something." She got up and left. A few moments later, she came back with a small box in her hands. "It's a music box." She said. "That lady at the antique shop, Ellukia, gave it to me. She said it was really old. But it was very pretty, and it played two different songs. And, it had some stains on the inside." Rin sat down and held it out so everyone could see. "Do you think this is the same box?"

Miku stared at the music box with wide eyes. "It has to be! Wind it up! Let's here the songs!"

Rin wound up the little box and it began playing a slow song. All four in the room stared at it. "Reminds me of something…" Miku and Meiko said together.

Rin stared at the little box. "It makes me feel… better, like it was something special."

Len took a breath. "To me," he whispered. "Somehow it makes me feel sad and lonely."

The twins stared at each other, and some unknown message was passed between them. Len gave a small smile. "We should use this in our new songs coming up."

Rin nodded, and the box was placed in the middle of the small group. Meiko looked out the window. "Night's here. Time for bed." Everyone got up and was about to leave when Meiko turned and said, "Oh, by the way…" she paused, and a strange gleam came into her eyes. "Merry Christmas."

**_Fin~_**

* * *

><p><em>Jusr because we know their names doesn't mean they do!<em>

_Merry Christmas from Shyla Grace! I hope you enjoyed my little story. I mean,it's my first Christams story, and I hope it is good! Please review and comment. And be sure to looke forward to new stories on this account, and in XUNLIMITEDX. I have an on-going story there in my group, and I'm sure you'll love it! See ya later and Merry Christmas! _


End file.
